


Коснуться неба

by sotofa



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotofa/pseuds/sotofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История любви в обедах и ужинах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коснуться неба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we're gonna brush the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140069) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Бета - [k8Cathy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy), La haine, Пху

**1\. Соседи по квартире**

Алисия не вздыхала, ни разу не захлопнула с раздражением учебник и уже тем более не швыряла его в стену, но Уилл всё же понял, как она устала, потому что вдруг мягко, но решительно забрал у нее книгу.  
\- Сделай, как я прошу, ладно? – попросил он удивленную Алисию, устремился в свою спальню и вернулся, держа в руках самый уродливый из тех трех галстуков, что у него были.  
\- Решил, наконец, выбросить? - с любопытством спросила она.  
\- Пока нет, - усмехнулся Уилл, садясь рядом с Алисией и оборачивая галстук вокруг ее головы.  
\- Уилл, что ты… - но тот уже завязал ей глаза, погрузив мир во тьму.  
\- Доверься мне, - только и сказал он, щекоча ей ухо своим дыханием.  
Завязав ей глаза галстуком, Уилл встал с дивана. Алисии осталось только слушать, как ее сосед чем-то шелестит, и гадать, чем он занимается. Однако надолго ее терпения не хватило:  
\- Уилл, что ты задумал?  
\- Сиди спокойно, - ответил тот, ничего не объясняя.  
Алисия старательно прислушалась (его шаги вдруг стали тише) и на мгновение задумалась, не снять ли ей повязку или хотя бы подглядеть, но все-таки оставила галстук на месте. Нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по бедру, она слушала, как Уилл шуршал чем-то то там, то там в их крошечной квартирке, пока, наконец, не почувствовала, как просел диван под его весом, когда он снова устроился рядом.  
Едва касаясь ее волос, Уилл развязал узел и снял повязку, и Алисия несколько мгновений моргала, привыкая к свету, а затем в недоумении оглядела комнату, потому что все ее книги и конспекты вдруг куда-то пропали. Его книжек и тетрадок тоже не было видно.  
\- У нас перерыв! – твердо заявил Уилл. – Прежде чем возражать, выслушай меня. Ты все уже вызубрила настолько, что, могу поспорить, без проблем перескажешь по-гречески или на латыни, если придется. Мы только еще больше устанем, если продолжим в том же духе. Вот увидишь, будет только хуже.  
\- Поэтому ты завязал мне глаза и спрятал все учебники? – закончила за него Алисия.  
\- В общем-то, да, - подтвердил Уилл, улыбаясь так широко, как будто не сомневался - его выходка сойдёт ему с рук.  
Обычно готовиться к экзаменам с Уиллом было легко – он был такой же целеустремленный, как она, так что планы Алисии на этот вечер не включали ничего, кроме работы над учебниками. Однако она не могла не признать, что Уилл прав: фокус с исчезновением сойдет ему с рук, а Алисия пойдёт у него на поводу. Во-первых, потому что она настолько устала, что голова уже кружилась от бесконечного повторения, да и едва ли от него был толк. Во-вторых, Алисия давно осознала и приняла тот факт, что Уиллу Гарднеру не так-то просто отказать.  
\- Ладно, - махнула рукой Алисия, откинувшись на спинку дивана, - так и быть, можешь забрать мои книги в плен, я не стану возражать.  
По и без того довольному лицу Уилла снова расплылась широкая улыбка, и Алисия не удержалась и улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Я приготовлю нам ужин! – скептический взгляд Алисии заставил его рассмеяться: - Ну, ладно, не приготовлю – разогрею в микроволновке!  
Открыв стоявший на крохотной кухне холодильник, Уилл нахмурился:  
\- Было бы что разогревать.  
\- О, нет, - простонала Алисия, - мы снова забыли купить продукты?  
Во время их первого семестра по Джорджтауну ходили слухи про третьекурсницу, которая довела себя до цинги, всё время забывая поесть. Алисия всегда считала эту историю просто байкой, но сейчас она уже стала представлять, как до такого может дойти.  
\- Забыли, - подтвердил Уилл и захлопнул холодильник. – Что предпочтешь - пиццу или китайскую еду?  
\- Пиццу, - поразмыслив, решила Алисия и, пожав плечами, объяснила: – Хочется чего-то сытного!  
Пицца прибыла вскоре после того, как Уилл набрал номер, который оба помнили наизусть. Устроившись на диване перед крошечным телевизором, они приступили к ужину. Пробежавшись по каналам, Уилл выбрал тот, где шла игра с участием команды Селтикс, и взглянул на Алисию, проверяя, не возражает ли она.  
Она не возражала. Алисия уже съела два куска, вытерла салфеткой запачканные маслом руки и теперь удобно устроилась на диване, поджав под себя ноги и лениво приоткрывая слипающиеся глаза.  
Проснулась Алисия пару часов спустя, укрытая одеялом. Во сне она вытянула ноги, и теперь они лежали на коленях Уилла, а сам он смотрел игру, рассеянно положив ладонь на лодыжку Алисии.  
Некоторое время Алисия просто смотрела на него, изучая профиль и изгиб губ, прежде чем хриплым со сна голосом произнесла:  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - ласково глядя на нее, ответил Уилл. – Хорошо спала?  
\- Да, но нужно снова браться за учебу.  
Несколько секунд Уилл молча не сводил с нее глаз, затем выдвинул ответное предложение:  
\- Или можно хоть раз хорошенько выспаться.  
Поразмыслив немного, Алисия все же согласилась:  
\- Можно.  
Уилл улыбался, глядя, как она снова укладывается на диване. Последним, что она видела перед тем, как провалиться в сон, была его улыбка.

**2\. Коллеги**

\- Только не говори, что я вся сияю, - попросила Алисия, когда они подходили к столику. – Это стало настолько банальным, что дальше некуда.  
\- Ладно, - рассмеялся он, - не буду. Но беременность тебе идет.  
Алисия улыбнулась, но не ответила: ей часто говорили подобное, с тех пор как ее положение стало заметным. Однако она никак не могла понять, говорят ли ей это искренне, или это просто дежурный комплимент беременной женщине с необъятным животом.  
Уилл отодвинул для нее стул, и Алисия медленно и неуклюже села, с благодарностью взглянув на коллегу. Усаживание стало теперь ответственным процессом, требующим тщательной сверки с собственным телом, его центром тяжести и мысленной калибровки объекта, на который предполагалось сесть.  
\- Как твои дела? – спросил Уилл, садясь за столик.  
\- В смысле, моя беременность? – уточнила она, немного смутив его. – Все хорошо, спасибо.  
Это было правдой, и Алисия была так счастлива, что даже немного боялась. Однако говорить за обедом с Уиллом о беременности ей не хотелось. Все ее беседы сейчас сводились к малышу, вопросам о его поле, ожидаемом дне родов, к историям о чужих беременностях, и, хотя Алисия изо всех сил старалась ценить внимание, она желала сменить тему хотя бы ненадолго.  
\- Как дела с показаниями по групповому иску Уайли-Максфилд? – собравшись с духом, спросила она.  
\- Всю энергию из меня вытянули, - смеясь, ответил Уилл, но приближение официанта не дало ему продолжить.  
Уилл заказал рыбу и удивленно поднял брови, когда Алисия попросила принести ей стейк с кровью. В ответ Алисия только улыбнулась и не стала объяснять, что ее аппетит и желания стали совершенно непредсказуемыми: ему повезло, что она не заказала что-нибудь намного более странное. Еще Алисия предпочла умолчать о том, что в ее сумочке лежит пластиковый контейнер с фруктовым салатом, на случай если у нее вдруг возникнет непреодолимое желание поесть свежих фруктов.  
Они вернулись к разговору о работе, и Алисия рассказала о деле, в котором она помогала партнеру фирмы в качестве второго юриста, и о череде препятствий, которые пришлось преодолеть, подавая досудебные ходатайства. Она умолчала о том, что теперь, готовясь уйти в декретный отпуск, работала в два раза больше.  
\- Пойдешь на благотворительный вечер на следующей неделе? – спросил Уилл.  
\- Нет, думаю, останусь дома, - призналась Алисия. – Я теперь не большой любитель наряжаться и выходить в люди, чтобы послушать скучные речи.  
И это было мягко сказано. Алисии становилось нехорошо от одной только мысли, что пришлось бы искать подходящее платье, которое не привлечет еще больше внимания к её положению, и красивые туфли, которые не будут терзать опухшие ноги. А затем в банкетном зале каждый юрист Чикаго сочтет нужным прокомментировать ее живот и пресловутое «сияние», когда сама Алисия предпочла бы поговорить о том, что она принесла фирме больше оплачиваемых клиентами часов, чем кто-либо из её коллег.  
Возможно, последний пункт был небольшим преувеличение, но, в любом случае, Алисия куда больше хотела остаться дома. Может, ей повезет, и это будет один из тех редких вечеров, когда они с Питером смотрят какой-нибудь фильм, пока муж массирует ей ступни. У Питера это хорошо получалось, и Алисия охотно давала ему лишнюю возможность попрактиковаться.  
\- Очень жаль, - тем временем сказал Уилл. – Ты пропустишь все веселье: я слышал, будут декламировать стихи!  
Его голос был насквозь пропитан фальшивым восторгом, и Алисия негромко засмеялась.  
\- Спасибо за приглашение, но я лучше оставлю тебя наслаждаться поэзией в одиночестве, - ответила она, и он пожал плечами, словно говоря – ну и зря, но при этом широко улыбнулся.  
Будто услышав разговор о веселье, малыш забарабанил по ее ребрам. Алисия уже успела привыкнуть, что время от времени ребенок толкается, но в этот раз, как иногда случалось, толчки были особенно болезненными, и она не смогла удержаться и поморщилась, инстинктивно приложив руку к животу. Разумеется, это не ускользнуло от внимания Уилла.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Да, в порядке, - Алисия махнула рукой, показывая, что это пустяк, но, когда ей не удалось прекратить морщиться, объяснила, пожав плечами: - Ребенок толкается.  
\- И так, - Уилл сделал небольшую паузу, - так часто бывает, когда ты ешь стейки?  
\- Он пока не отправил мне расписание, - улыбнулась Алисия, - хотя с его стороны это было бы мило. Знаешь, мне даже хочется, чтобы он стал футболистом! По крайней мере, тогда я страдаю не зря!  
\- Ну, нет, не обрекай беднягу на такую участь, - театрально простонал Уилл, заставив Алисию рассмеяться. Его нелюбовь к европейскому футболу стала притчей во языцех еще в колледже.  
Алисия почувствовала, что толчки ослабели, и почти бессознательно потерла живот ладонью. Подняв глаза на Уилла, она увидела, что тот изучает ее взглядом, и задумалась о том, какой она выглядела для него сейчас, когда беременность внесла в ее внешность значительные коррективы: лицо стало круглым, а надевая вещи с декольте, Алисия всерьез беспокоилась о приличиях.  
Она думала, сравнивал ли Уилл ее с той девочкой-студенткой, которой она была всего пару лет назад. Думала о том, как получилось, что все повернулось именно так.  
Но затем Уилл словно пришел в себя, и мгновение спустя они уже делились последними сплетнями, поддерживая плавную беседу, пока вдруг около столика не появился официант с предложением заказать десерт.  
\- Время еще есть, - взглянув на часы, заметил Уилл. - Хочешь что-нибудь напополам?  
Не в ее правилах было соглашаться, но соблазн оказался слишком велик.  
\- Уилл, - улыбаясь, Алисия показала на свой живот, - я на восьмом месяце. Поверь мне, тебе лучше заказать собственный десерт.

**3\. Знакомые**

Пока Питер был занят, очаровывая полезных людей, Алисия потягивала шампанское, наслаждалась редкой минутой одиночества и вдруг заметила Уилла. Неудивительно, что она не сразу узнала его среди одетых в черно-белое гостей благотворительного бала: они не виделись так долго, что Алисия даже не могла вспомнить их последнюю встречу.  
Уилл выглядел элегантным и успешным, его спутница была красива. Алисия знала, что он стал партнером в фирме «Стерн и Локхарт», и давно собиралась его поздравить. Но то больное горло Грейс внезапно оказывалось острым фарингитом, то Зак получал роль в школьном спектакле, то подготовка к отпуску отнимала немало времени... Улучить момент для звонка Уиллу Алисии не удалось.  
А, может быть, Алисии было нелегко видеть успех Уилла и мучительно думать – а что, если бы… Она покачала головой, прогоняя эти мысли, и именно в этот момент Уилл заметил ее. Алисия улыбнулась и помахала ему, но прежде чем она смогла подойти, очередной коллега Питера не придумал ничего лучше, чем обратиться к ней с рассказом о последней выставке в Институте искусств.  
\- Она и правда на многое открывает глаза! – настойчиво вещал он, и то, насколько энергично он размахивал руками, навело Алисию на мысль, что шампанского ему перепало больше, чем ей. Вежливо кивая, Алисия пыталась придумать хороший повод сбежать, как вдруг рядом появился Уилл и, очаровательно улыбаясь, вмешался в беседу:  
\- Простите, что перебиваю. Разрешите украсть миссис Флоррик на пару минут?  
Она взяла его за руку и с облегчением отошла от любителя искусства.  
\- Ты выглядела так, будто тебя пора спасать, - вполголоса объяснил Уилл.  
\- Так и было, спасибо, - со смехом призналась Алисия, глядя на него. – Я так рада тебя видеть, Уилл. Ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
\- Не так прекрасно, как ты, - ответил он, и она рассмеялась.  
\- Ну, кто же откажется принарядиться, - словно отмахиваясь от комплимента, сказала она. – Я слышала, ты теперь партнер. Мои поздравления, Уилл, это фантастика.  
\- Спасибо, - он с улыбкой наклонил голову. – Это не… А вообще, надеюсь, ты простишь, что я не страдаю от скромности по этому поводу. Давно искал, кому бы похвастаться в мельчайших подробностях! Ну, знаешь, как это бывает.  
\- Хвастайся на здоровье, - со смехом отмахнулась Алисия.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что это фантастика! – смеясь, признался он. – А как ты, как дети?  
\- Зак и Грейс в порядке, - ответила она, - радуются, что скоро каникулы.  
Оба почувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Уилл во фраке, она в черном вечернем платье, вежливые пустые разговоры о детях и работе – все это казалось странным, и Алисия вдруг осознала, что им обоим трудно находить нужные фразы и Уилл это тоже понимает.  
\- Непривычно, да? – вдруг прямо спросил он.  
\- Немного, - со смешком признала Алисия. – Но я все равно рада тебя видеть. Много времени прошло.  
\- Да, - слегка улыбаясь, признал он. – Много.  
Несколько секунд Алисия молча смотрела на него, затем вдруг предложила:  
\- Пересаживайтесь за наш столик! Мы найдем для вас место – двое не пришли, у жены Эндрю Берштайна начались роды, и… Мы бы поговорили.  
Уилл молча смотрел на нее, но через несколько мгновений на его лице медленно появилась улыбка:  
\- Хорошо, пересядем. По правде говоря, отличная идея.  
Но весь вечер после того, как Уилл и его спутница Мелисса пересели, Алисии так и не удавалось с ним поговорить. За столиком постоянно находились десять-двенадцать человек, а вокруг толпилось еще больше – в основном, желающие поговорить с Питером.  
В конце вечера Алисия и Питер ушли домой раньше – нужно было забрать детей от бабушки и дедушки, - и на прощание Уилл сказал:  
\- Нужно как-нибудь пообедать вместе, - но в его голосе прозвучала тоскливая нотка, поскольку оба понимали, что, скорее всего, они теперь долго не увидятся.  
\- Обязательно, - напоследок улыбнулась она и под руку с Питером отправилась домой.  
Когда они подходили к машине – Алисия в туфлях на высоком каблуке внимательно смотрела под ноги, - Питер заметил:  
\- Давно не видел Уилла, рад был повидаться.  
Алисия понимала, что со стороны Питера это не совсем правдивая дань вежливости. Ее муж и Уилл так и не нашли общий язык, мягко говоря. Однако она лишь улыбнулась и искренне согласилась:  
\- Да, и я была рада.

**4\. Знакомые**

Ее письмо было коротким, но Алисия мучительно его обдумывала. Она понимала, что беспокоиться нечего, ведь это Уилл написал ей первым, но ей потребовалось трижды переписать свое сообщение, прежде чем отправить его. В коротком емейле она убеждала Уилла, что у нее все в порядке, и спрашивала, не могли бы они встретиться.  
Ответ пришел еще до ужина: «Как насчет бургеров? Дай мне знать, если ты свободна в час завтра. Уилл».

*

Она была рада, что Уилл не пригласил ее в более элегантное место, вместо этого прислав адрес куда более скромного кафе с клетчатыми скатертями и удивившим ее одним своим присутствием музыкальным автоматом в углу.  
На долю секунды в голову Алисии закралась мысль, не выбрал ли Уилл это место лишь потому, что боялся быть замеченным в компании опозоренной жены Питера Флоррика, боялся быть втянутым в скандал, который захватил всю ее жизнь... Алисия немедленно оборвала себя – думать так было бы непорядочно по отношению к Уиллу. Однако тревога покинула ее до конца, только когда она увидела сидящего за столом Уилла, увидела широкую улыбку, осветившую его лицо, едва он заметил ее.  
Она обняла его и села за столик.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не против, что мы встретились здесь. - сказал Уилл. - Тут готовят лучшие бургеры в Чикаго!  
После того, как принявшая заказ официантка ушла, он искренне спросил:  
\- Как ты, Алисия?  
\- Хорошо, - она слегка улыбнулась. Уилл молча смотрел на нее, терпеливо, ожидая, пока она соберется с мыслями, и Алисия продолжила: – Вообще-то, именно об этом я и хотела с тобой поговорить.  
\- Хорошо, - ставя локти на стол, произнес он. – В чем дело?  
Алисия собиралась плавно подвести разговор к своей просьбе, дипломатично спрятать свои беды под вежливыми фразами и вопросами о его делах и их бывших одногруппниках, но в этот раз ей не хватило сил на притворство. И Алисия призналась:  
\- Мне нужна работа. С этим судом, тратами на адвокатов… Мне нужна работа…  
Но даже не в деньгах было дело. Смотреть, как стремительно уменьшался банковский счет, как был выставлен на продажу и, еще хуже, продан дом, - не это оказалось самым тяжелым. Сидеть в одиночестве на кухне в новой квартире, когда нечего делать и некуда пойти, - вот что было хуже всего.  
\- Я подумала… Подумала, что ты можешь знать о вакансии в какой-нибудь фирме… - ее голос становился все тише и тише.  
\- Да, есть вакансия, - взглянув на нее, ответил Уилл. – В моей фирме.  
\- Уилл… - начала было Алисия, но Уилл поднял руку:  
\- Алисия, я серьезно. У нас есть место младшего юриста, и ты нам прекрасно подходишь.  
Алисия кивнула, не в силах поднять глаза, чувствуя ком в горле.  
\- Уилл, не знаю, что и сказать.  
\- Ничего не говори, - ответил тот, и Алисия услышала улыбку в его голосе. – Лучше помоги мне все это съесть.  
Подняв глаза, Алисия увидела официантку, несущую поднос с их заказом.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбка далась Алисии легко, - это я могу.

**5\. Снова коллеги**

\- Все, - Уилл в раздражении потер лицо, - я официально объявляю перерыв.  
\- Я только за, - Алисия вздохнула, качая головой вперед-назад в попытке размять затекшие плечи и шею. Работая допоздна, она скучала по дому и детям, и единственным, пусть и слабым, утешением служило то, что диван в офисе Уилла был удобнее, чем вся мебель в кабинете Алисии.  
Уилл уже встал из-за стола и теперь стоял, нагнувшись, у открытого мини-холодильника.  
\- Хочешь фруктов? – просил он, не поворачивая головы.  
\- Фруктов? – с удивлением повторила Алисия. – Да, спасибо. А с каких пор ты ешь фрукты?  
Уилл пожал плечами и бросил ей апельсин.  
\- Мой доктор постоянно ворчит, что я должен питаться чем-то полезным. Я решил, пора начинать его слушать.  
\- То есть ты больше не будешь есть студенческую еду? – улыбнулась Алисия, очищая апельсин.  
\- Ага, - рассмеялся Уилл, беря яблоко и снова садясь рядом с ней. – Я даже готовить научился.  
\- Без микроволновки? – подняла брови Алисия. – Хотела бы я на это посмотреть!  
В ответ Уилл тоже поднял брови:  
\- Ах так! Я тебе как-нибудь докажу, что-нибудь для тебя приготовлю.  
Он замолчал, будто осознав, что его слова могут быть поняты неправильно, и Алисии внезапно захотелось, чтобы невидимая стена между ними вдруг исчезла, чтобы не было незримой линии, которая словно говорила: ближе нельзя. Однако у этой линии было материальное воплощение - гладкая полоска металла вокруг пальца Алисии, ее обручальное кольцо.  
Она лишь отвела взгляд, положила дольку апельсина в рот и сказала:  
\- Да уж, было бы неплохо, - и, проглотив, продолжила: - Иначе я тебе точно не поверю.  
Уилл улыбнулся, и напряжение исчезло, словно его и не бывало.

**6\. Пара**

Алисия попробовала спагетти и удивленно моргнула:  
\- Ты действительно умеешь готовить!  
\- А что я тебе говорил? – самодовольно улыбнулся Уилл, откинувшись на спинку стула. Его предполагаемые кулинарные способности давно служили поводом для шуток между ними, но теперь этому пришел конец.  
Алисия с удовольствием продолжила наслаждаться ужином.  
\- Приятно есть домашнюю еду, которую приготовила не я, - призналась она.  
\- Поэтому я и хотел тебе что-нибудь приготовить.  
\- Только поэтому? – мягко спросила Алисия, подняв на него глаза.  
\- Ну, не только, - поправился Уилл, улыбаясь немного насмешливо. Помолчав, он добавил: - Я рад, что мы все это затеяли.  
\- Я тоже, - ответила Алисия.  
Это было правдой. На каждый миг сомнений приходился момент, когда Алисия была уверена, что поступает правильно. Момент, когда она чувствовала облегчение, не видя на своей руке обручального кольца. Момент, когда, глядя на Уилла так, как сейчас, она вдруг ощущала себя свободной в выборе своих чувств.  
Алисия опустила взгляд на тарелку:  
\- Если ты и дальше будешь так готовить, я буду появляться тут чаще!  
\- Тогда я дальше буду так готовить, - немедленно ответил Уилл.

*

Алисия убрала со стола и принялась за посуду. Уилл предлагал помощь, но она отмахнулась от него.  
Погрузив руки в теплую мыльную воду, она домывала бокал, когда сзади подошел Уилл, легко коснувшись ее поясницы.  
\- Привет, - мягко произнес он ей на ухо, обнимая, и Алисия повернулась к нему.  
\- Привет, - ответила она, улыбаясь.  
Уилл был необычно серьезен, и Алисия поняла, что он собирается наклониться и поцеловать ее, за секунду до того, как он подтвердил ее догадку.  
Алисия вдохнула, ее пальцы вцепились в его рубашку, она забыла, что с них капает вода и пена, и Уилл целовал ее, пока обоим не понадобился воздух, и лишь тогда немного отстранился, все еще касаясь ее лба своим:  
\- Оставайся.  
Алисия подумала, что сегодня может позволить себе все, чего ей давно хотелось. Им не нужно было думать о работе, а ей – спешить к детям. И она могла быть честна сама с собой – сегодня в ней жила надежда именно на такой вопрос.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она, касаясь его губ своими. – Останусь. 


End file.
